


Paradise

by Waterlemon



Series: Lost causes [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Carnivals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pets, Smut, The fluff becomes too gross, Violence, i suck at summaries, tbh all emotions can be found in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlemon/pseuds/Waterlemon
Summary: Gerard loses a friend and calls Frank over so he can make it better.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> First half was purely based on emotions, second is um...well it just happened. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes bc i don’t know what I’m doin x

 

He knew it was cliché, but the feeling of boiling anger was too strong for him to care at the moment.

He stood in his small bathroom, staring at his reflection with disgust. His face was red, and tear stained, and his eyes were puffy, and pink from crying.

“Fucking useless.” He spat while taking in deep, shaky breaths.

He then let out a loud yell and connected his already bruised fist to the mirror with all his might, shattering the glass into big and small pieces. Some glass stuck to his knuckles, fingers and the back of his hand. He disregarded the sharp, throbbing pain, and continued to punch the broken mirror numerous times while letting out angry grunts with each painful strike. The wall with shards of what’s left of the mirror kept getting redder and redder every time it was hit by the fist, blood spattering in all directions.

He let out a strangled gasp and stopped when the pain became unbearable in his pulsing left hand. He blinked a couple of times, trying to rid of the blurry vision while breathing shakily and heavily through his mouth. Body drenched in sweat, his hazel eyes watched as crimson dripped slowly from where the mirror used to be and down to the white, porcelain sink.

He let out a defeated sigh and turned around, walking out the dirty bathroom.

 

—-

 

Gerard stared blankly, from where he’s sitting on his couch, at the slightly tented, dirty white pillowcase placed on the brown coffee table in front of him. He had his bruised, bleeding left hand curled against his chest while his right hand rested on the arm of the couch, clutching his phone between pale, bloody fingers. He had done his best at cleaning out the shards of glass from his left hand.

He sighed and lifted his phone to his ear after dialing a number. He listened as the phone rang for a couple of seconds before an angelic voice answered,

“Hey, love, what’s up?”

“Frankie,” He let out a broken exhale, ”Come over,” He said quietly, in a scratchy and raw voice.

There was a short pause before the other voice responded.

“Um- right now?” Frank replied, stuttering briefly, sounding worried and confused.

Gerard closed his eyes and nodded, but he realized, through his foggy brain, that Frank couldn’t see him, so he let out a low hum of assent. Before Frank could answer, Gerard lowered the phone from his ear and hung up. He slouched back against the couch and continued to gaze at the table’s surface.

 

—-

 

Frank jogged his way up the second flight of stairs and halted when he reached the floor. His eyes scanned the doors in the hallway before walking towards one that’s familiar because of the small scratches at the bottom of it. He heard faint music playing from the inside. He thought it might be a David Bowie song. He lifts a hand and knocks five times.

“Gee, it’s me!” He called out in a cheery tone and waited patiently for the home owner to open the door. Frank rocked on the balls of his feet as he began to get inpatient. A minute passes and he’s still waiting.

He frowned when all he heard was music, which wasn’t even that loud, and nothing else. So he tried the door handle.

“Gerard?” He twisted the knob, and with a soft click, it unlocked. Frank pushed open the door, music getting clearer.

Yep, definitely a David Bowie song, He thought.

The front door opened, revealing the living room. Frank was immediately hit with a foul smell that made his nose scrunch up in disgust, the apartment stank of shit and something else. Frank frowned, he knew Gerard wasn’t the cleanest person in the world, but the smell was just too gross, even for Gerard. He had a feeling something was wrong, but he tried to ignore it.

Frank was about to comment on the smell but he quickly forgot about it when he spotted the man with black, messed up, and greasy hair. He sitting on the couch, eyes unfocused, staring at nothing. His lit cigarette dangling between his fingers, he didn’t acknowledge Frank.

“Hey, why’s the door unlocked?” Frank asked as he swung his backpack on the floor near the wall, letting out a huge and exaggerated sigh.

“Ugh, mom was such a pain today!” He started to complain while shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the half broken wall rack near the door.

“I mean, I love her and all that but it’s so fucking annoying when she talks shit about you being ‘way too old’ for me, when she didn’t even give you a-“ He stopped his rambling when he turned to see Gerard in the exact same position, and expression. It was obvious he wasn’t listening a single word Frank was saying. Frank blushed, feeling slightly stupid.

“Gee, didn’t you hear me knock?” He asked in a soft voice and sighed, deciding it’s probably not the time to complain about his life.

He saw Gerard take a final drag from the cigarette before squishing it against the couch and tossing it aside.

“I said it was open,” He answered in a quiet, and weird voice, barely audible over the music. His eyes not budging from the item on the table.

“You did? I must’ve had my mega-hearing superpower turned off.” He snickered, walking towards a window and opening it, letting air into the stinky room. He turned and walked over to the couch, but once he got a closer and clearer view of Gerard, he stopped abruptly. His eyes widened and lips parted in shock when he saw Gerard’s bloodied hand that was resting against his stomach.

Only now did he actually absorb the state Gerard was in. He looked horrible. His face was paler than usual, eyes bloodshot and glassy. He had this weird and cold expression on his face.

“Gerard, wha-“ Frank cleared his throat when his voice cracked, “What happened?” He asked in a small, shaky voice. He pouted when he didn’t get a response from the older man.

Frank quickly walked over to the kitchen area, which was connected to the living room, and grabbed a towel from under the sink, then took an ice pack from the freezer. He returned to the couch and sat close to Gerard, gently taking the left hand in his tattooed one. Frank carefully began to dab on the cuts, cleaning off the blood.

He glanced at Gerard’s face, expecting to see him grimacing or wincing in pain, but his features were expressionless.

“Alright?” Frank asked, putting down the stained towel and replacing it with the ice pack.

“Sore,” Gerard replied in a simple manner.

Frank slightly tilted his head and stared intensely up at the taller man, as if he’s trying to read Gerard’s mind and figure out his thoughts. He leaned close to Gerard’s face and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. Gerard was still stiff and Frank pulled back, frowning. He noticed his bloodshot eyes still staring at the pillowcase that’s draped over an object or something, Frank thought. He looked at it for a second before turning back to Gerard with a questioning gaze.

“Iris is gone.”

Frank frowned at Gerard’s flat voice, and the fact that his pet seemed to have gone missing.

“Gone? When? We should go find her, she couldn’t have gone t-“

“No,” Gerard cut him off harshly.

“She’s-“ Frank heard him let out a choked sound before continuing, “she’s fucking dead, Frankie,” he said in a broken voice, brows furrowing deeply at the dirty pillowcase.

Frank gasped, eyes widening. He turned and leaned towards the table to pull back the soft cloth just a tiny bit. He let out a wet sob when he saw the lifeless body of Gerard’s beloved cat lying underneath it. Tears clouded his vision as he let the fabric fall from his fingers.

“Oh, no,” Frank chocked out as he sat back down and looked at the older man who was looking up at the ceiling with wet eyes.

Gerard turned his head down to look at Frank, face twisting in pain.

“Oh, Gerard,” Frank whimpered and grabbed Gerard by his collar, pressing the man’s face into the crook of his neck. Gerard clung to Franks waist and began shaking violently. Frank knew how much Iris meant to Gerard, Hell, Frank loved about her as much as his dog, Sweetpea. He let his fingers caress Gerard’s messy hair, pressing his face against it. He listened to Gerard’s sniffles against neck and let him squeeze their bodies as close as possible.

Iris used to be a stray cat until Gerard found her starving behind his apartment building a year ago. He took her in and cared for her, loved her, bathed her and everything. When Frank found out about the cat, he was so happy for Gerard because she kept him company since Gerard tends to get lonely at times. Gerard also let Frank name her when he decided he’s keeping her for good. Soon, Frank fell in love with the cat and started bringing Sweetpea over at Gerard’s so they can play together. The two got along well. Unfortunately, Iris started getting sick a couple of weeks ago. Gerard brought her to a vet to see what’s wrong with her. The doctor told him it was a virus and that there’s a big chance of her dying, unless Gerard pays him an unbelievable amount of money to treat her. Gerard tried to reason with the vet to lower the price but the doctor would only shake his head and roll his eyes when Gerard refused to pay since he barely had enough money for himself. Gerard then caused a scene and got kicked out of the vet. So he went and stole some cat meds for her, almost getting caught. He proceeded to aid the cat himself, cleaning her vomit, shit, and force feeding her. He was determined and just wanted her to get better.

“I fucking tried.” Gerard whimpered, squishing his face into Franks neck. He smelled nice, Gerard thought, like flowers, apple pie, and fresh detergent that was probably from his pillow. He squeezed Frank closer, almost pulling him on his lap.

“I know, baby, I know you did.” Frank sighed, kissing Gerard’s head. Now he knows why the apartment smelled. He felt Gerard calm down after a while. Frank pulled Gerard’s head up and looked into his red eyes, cupping his warm cheeks. He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Gerard’s, kissing him passionately.

Gerard hummed quietly as they kissed for a couple of minutes then Frank pulled back to study his man’s face. He saw a familiar look, the same look he’d give him whenever Frank got hurt. Gerard’s eyes were looking down and the skin between his brows crinkled from his frown. Frank let out a displeased sound and slightly jerked Gerard’s face with his hands to get him to look into his eyes.

“It is not your fault.” Frank said in a firm voice through gritted teeth.

Gerard shook his head, face pinched.

“Gerard, it’s not your fucking fault, you asshole!” Frank growled, pressing his forehead against the other and closing his eyes. Their hot, heavy breaths ghosted against each other’s faces.

Frank began to whisper sweet nothings and other nonsense that seemed to work at comforting Gerard while stroking his flushed cheeks. Frank lifted his eyes to Gerard’s when he felt his breathing even out against his face. He smiled faintly and slowly closed the gap between them again, kissing him softly.

Gerard kissed him back. He then took Franks bottom lip between his lips and sucked, earning a tiny mewl from Frank. He released Franks lip and swiped his tongue over it. Frank darted his tongue out to meet Gerard’s. They made out for a while before pulling back with a soft and wet sound.

Gerard suddenly unwrapped his arms from Frank and stood up. He reached for his dead cat and carried her covered carcass.

“Where do you wanna bury her?” Frank asked, standing up as well. Gerard just gestured towards the door with his head and walked out with Frank hurrying behind him, pulling on his jacket.

 

—-

 

Gerard pulled his car over near a small, abandoned theme park. He got out of the car with a sigh, taking the carcass with him. It was dark and a bit cold out. He can barely see the outline of the small rides of the carnival.

“Get the shovel,” He told Frank as he made his way inside the park. Gerard walked around for a bit until he found a nice empty spot near a large carousel. It would be pitch black if it weren’t for the moonlight.

He heard hurried footsteps behind him and turned to see Frank skipping over to where he’s standing with the shovel in his hands. He had this innocent look on his face, the corner of his lips were slightly turned up as he looked around the place.

“Fucking beautiful,” Gerard whispered to himself. He watched Frank stop in front of him and look up at the broken carousel in awe. Gerard couldn’t help but lean down and press a kiss to Frank’s cold, slightly pink cheek. Franks smile widened.

“Here?” Frank asked pointing the shovel at the dirt ground. He waited for Gerard’s nod before he started digging.

“Hey, wait, let me do it. Here take the cat-“

“No! I’ll do it, Gee,” Frank moved the shovel away from Gerard when he tried to grab it with his free hand.

“Gerard!” Frank groaned when Gerard kept reaching, “how are you gonna dig with a fucked up hand, anyway?” He raised a brow at his frowning boyfriend.

“Fine, whatever,” Gerard grumbled, unconsciously pulling back the pillowcase and petting the dead cat in his arm.

 

—-

 

Minutes passed and they’re standing in front of the small grave. Gerard was behind Frank, arms wrapped around his boys’ waist, chin resting on his shoulder. Franks hands were gently holding Gerard’s damaged hand. They stared at the grave.

“You think she’s in cat heaven?” Gerard mumbled, face moving with Franks shoulder when he shrugged.

“Probably.” Frank answered, leaning his head against Gerard’s. He shivered and sighed contentedly when Gerard moved his face to place a warm kiss on his neck, over his tattoo.

“I beat him up,” Gerard confessed quietly, rubbing his free hand up and down Franks stomach.

“Who?” Frank purred, leaning back and almost melting into Gerard’s arms.

“The vet,” He answered blatantly.

“Why?” Frank brought the swollen hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“He was a cunt asshole.” Gerard murmured, venom laced his voice. He leaned back when Frank turned to face him.

“Is he dead?” Frank asked, gazing up at Gerard with wide curious eyes.

“No,” Gerard shook his head and saw Frank tilt his head to the side. His heart warmed at how fucking adorable his tiny boyfriend was.

“I wore a mask and jumped him when he was walking home, beat the shit outta him, took his money, then left.” Gerard chuckled, remembering how busted the doctor looked. “People here get mugged all the time, there’s no reason for him to think it was me.” He shrugged and saw Frank roll his eyes.

“So, why bury her here?” Frank nodded towards the grave.

Gerard thought for a bit before replying, “I don’t know, I like it here. Mikey and I used come here when we were kids.” Frank let out an “aww”, making the older man blush and snort.

“Shut up,” Gerard muttered, playfully rolling his eyes. “Plus, it’d be cool for Iris for haunt this place.” He smiled down at Frank, trying to make light of the situation. Frank giggled.

“Well, I like it here too,” Frank said in between giggles, pulling away from Gerard who look at him like he was the most precious thing he ever saw.

“Where you goin’, baby?” Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow when Frank turned and walked towards the old Ferris wheel on the other side. Frank looked over his shoulder at Gerard and smirked. He began sprinting, he laughed when he heard Gerard’s footsteps following close behind him. He ran past the cue and jumped into a car with a broken door.

“Woah!” Frank laughed and lost his balance, falling onto the seat when it rocked back and forth. It creaked from him hopping in. He felt Gerard flop down next to him.

“You’re so fucking silly,” Gerard chuckled, grabbing Franks middle and pulling him on his lap in a straddling position. He moaned when his boy leaned down and began sucking on his neck. Gerard reached into his pocket and pulled out a blunt, placing it between his lips. He took out his lighter and flicked it, lighting his weed. He inhaled and smiled as the smoke filled his lungs. Frank pulled away just in time to have Gerard blow the smoke right in his face, he let out a sound of surprise, not knowing why there was smoke everywhere. His eyes lit up when he realized what was going on.

“Gimmie that,” Frank smirked and snatched the blunt from Gerard’s fingers, bringing it to his lips to take a drag. He moaned around it and felt Gerard harden against his ass. The two boys passed each other the weed until they’re done.

“Feels good,” Frank breathed out, nuzzling his face in Gerard’s neck.

“Mhm,” Gerard agreed. He snaked the hand on Franks back down his jeans and moaned when he felt Franks warm asscheek. He hooked his left arm around Franks waist.

“Gee,” Frank whimpered, feeling Gerard squeeze his cheek then move his fingers down his crack. Frank opened his mouth, letting out a gasp when artistic fingers brushed against his hole. Gerard teased Franks hole by rubbing it harshly and gently in a circular motion. Frank was slumped against Gerard’s warm chest, arching his back and pushing against Gerard’s long, talented fingers, sighing happily.

Gerard felt how relaxed his boy was and smirked. He slowly pushed a finger through the ring of muscles, making Frank tighten his grip on his shoulders and moan. Gerard pressed his face in Franks neck, nibbling the sensitive skin. He continued to finger Frank who was squirming on his lap, trying to get Gerard’s fingers deeper to hit that special spot.

“Gerard, please...” Frank whimpered, fingers running through Gerard’s black hair, tugging on it.

“Please what, darlin’?”

“Fucking- fuck me, that’s what,” Frank whined, leaning back just enough to undo his jeans. He stood up to pull them down along with his briefs.

“Here? This thing like, a decade old.” Gerard giggled, “Imagine that, two guys fucking so hard on a busted Ferris wheel and then-NNEEAAOOW-” He widened his eyes and grasped the metal bars behind him, pretending it was shaking, “BOOM!” The younger man flinched when Gerard yelled and paused suddenly, “It collapses, burying us alive under the metal. Our bones snap from the impact, making each of our limbs twist completely the opposite way-“ He stopped mid sentence when Frank pouted and shoved his index finger on his forehead, pushing it back a bit.

“What the fuck, Gee? You trying to get rid of my hard-on?” Frank scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Gerard shrugged as Franks hand moved to his waistband, tugging the black jeans down Gerard’s legs, letting them pool around his feet. Frank smirked when he saw the older mans’ dick wobble against his stomach from springing out.

“No underwear?” Frank said, licking and biting his bottom lip. He fell to his knees, placing his hands on Gerard’s thighs, stroking them.

“They were all dirty,” Gerard responded innocently, staring down at Frank. His eyes slightly unfocused and hazy. He let out a throaty moan when he felt Franks hot, wet tongue slowly slide from the base to the tip of his cock.

“That’s it, baby,” Gerard praised, relaxing back onto the uncomfortable metal seat. He watched Frank press his mouth and nose on the skin between his dick and balls, then drag his tongue up against a vein. Gerard groaned, feeling shivers run down his spine.

After licking the whole length a couple of times, Frank took the head in his mouth and sucked, moaning around the warm, thick flesh. He grabbed the base with one hand and sucked Gerard deeper. He bobbed his head, taking all that he could of the length.

“Frankie...” Gerard let out a low pitched moan at the sight. Frank whimpered, looking up at him with teary eyes filled with lust. Half his penis was down Franks throat, his lips were stretched around Gerard’s thick cock, saliva dripping down his chin. Gerard bit his lip and tugged on Franks hair, silently telling him to get up.

“C’mere, sweetheart,” He groaned, pulling Frank back on his lap when he slipped the dick out his mouth with a pout. “Come sit on daddy’s fuckin’ cock.” He smirked when Frank whined. “I wanna cum in that tight ass of yours.” He said in a breathy voice, squeezing Franks smooth and pale thighs.

“Fu- fuck off,” Frank half giggled half moaned but lifted his ass anyway. He watched the man before him with half lidded eyes. Gerard’s lips seemed soft and wet. Frank wanted to kiss them, and so he did. He grabbed Gerard’s cheeks and kissed him roughly but passionately.

At first, their lips were moving In sync but when Frank felt Gerard press his tip against his slightly stretched hole, the kiss got wet, sloppy, and hot.

Gerard’s left arm wrapped around Franks small waist, his damaged hand closed in a loose fist. Frank lowered himself till he was sitting flushed against Gerard’s lap. He keened, leaning his head on the side of Gerards’. He felt so full. Gerard’s right hand slid to Franks ass, squeezing the plump flesh.

“Mmfh...you’re fucking...huge..” grunted Frank as he began grinding his hips.

“You complaining?” Gerard huffed out and thrusted up into Frank, making the younger one bounce and gasp out a high pitched moan in surprise. Gerard smirked into Franks sweaty neck.

“No, not-ah! Not complainin’...” Frank panted, shaking his head. He fucked himself on Gerard’s raw dick, desperately trying to make him hit his prostate again.

“Gerard, again,” He groaned in frustration, “please!” He begged, breathing rapidly as he continued to ground himself down onto his lover.

“I got you, baby,” Gerard cooed into his ear, pulling him closer. He started jerking his hips up, hitting Franks bundle of nerves very so often, making him cry out Gerard’s name. He nipped and lapped at the warm skin under Franks ear. The younger one felt like he was going to explode from pleasure. Both of them weresweaty, moaning messes. The squeaking of the metal was loud as the car slightly swung back and forth from Gerard’s hard thrusts.

“Gee, shit! I-I’m-“ Frank stuttered, hands roughly grabbing Gerard’s hair. He let out a long whimper, body stilling as he clung to Gerard when he felt his orgasm rip through him. Gerard continued to fuck into him for a couple more minutes before groaning, pumping Franks ass full of his load.

“God, fuck! I fuckin’ love your ass,” Gerard wheezed, feeling high from both the orgasm and the weed. He continued to circle his hips, riding out his orgasm. His hand went to Franks hip and stroked the tattooed skin. Frank let out a small whine, feeling over-stimulated. Gerard pulled back a little to look at his flushed out face. Gerard’s hazel eyes zoned out on Frank’s face.

“What?” Frank furrowed his brows, leaning down to rub his nose against Gerard’s own.

“Promise me somethin’, Frankie.” Gerard said.

“What is it?” Frank kisses his nose.

“Promise you’ll never leave me.”

“I promise.”

“Pinkie promise?”

“Pinkie promise.”

“Double pinkie promise with a cherry on top?” Gerard asked in a falsetto, batting his lashes.

“Fuckin-“ Frank broke into giggles. “Till death do us apart, Gerard.” He said in between laughter, grabbing Gerard’s right hand, hooking their pinkies together. He leaned in and kissed Gerard’s cheek, smiling.

“I think I’m obsessed with you.” Gerard told him.

“I know,” Frank smirked. “Who isn’t?”

Gerard chuckled, leaning in to peck Franks lips.

“How’s your hand?” Frank asked, reaching for the red hand resting on his back. He brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on Gerard’s split skin on his knuckles, making Gerard grimace.

“Fuckin’ fantastic.” He answered, staring at his hand. He saw that it formed at least 5 different colors. He admired how clean and delicate Franks hand was compared to his. Frank was being so gentle while he held the sore hand.

“We should go home, bandage your hand or something.”

Gerard nodded. Frank got up with wobbling thighs, making Gerard hiss when the cold air hit his dick. Frank stood awkwardly with an uncomfortable look on his face, already missing the feeling of Gerard’s cock filling him up. They both pulled their pants up and got off the Ferris wheel, hand in hand.

“My ass is fucking cold.” Gerard whined, rubbing his butt as they walked around the place. They decided to check it out some more.

“You’re the last one to complain about your ass being anything. I just had your monster of a cock inside of me, stretched me wide open. And your cum is still-“

“If you don’t stop, I’m gonna have to fuck you again, right here on the dirt.” Gerard muttered, looking at Frank with a serious expression.

Frank scrunched up his nose and held back a smile, shrugging a shoulder. He swings their intertwined hands and begins humming.

“Aren’t you right-handed?” Frank asks, nodding his head towards Gerard’s left hand that’s hanging by the taller one’s side. “Why is your left hand the one that’s got the most damage?”

“So? I can hit with both hands.” Gerard said, looking down at Frank with a smug smile. He saw Frank’s eyes light up at something ahead of them. He looked up and saw a some kind of red and white circus tent.

“Holy shit! That’s where they do freak shows and shit!” Frank babbled, excitedly hurrying towards the medium sized tent, tugging Gerard along with him.

“Uh, ‘freak’ show?” Gerard questioned, lifting the flap at the entrance and walked in with Frank. “Are we about to get freaky in this tent?” Gerard grinned slyly.

“Maybe...” Frank teased, pulling Gerard close and pinching his side, making him let out an embarrassing, high pitched yelp and jump away from the shorter one.

“Fuck! Do that again and I’ll beat your fuckin’ ass.” Gerard grumbled the empty threat, blushing furiously and glaring at Frank who was laughing at him. Gerard rolled his eyes and looked around. It was a simple and traditional circus tent. Sand in the middle, chairs circled the tent, except for the entrance, obviously. And the barrier that separated the ‘stage’ from the seats.

‘The big top...or something’ Gerard thought, snorting. He remembered when him and Mikey used to watch some bullshit, yet interesting performances here.

“Look at me, Gee.” Frank called, interrupting Gerard’s thoughts. Gerard turned towards Frank who was in the middle of the room...hula hooping. Well, he’s trying to. Gerard smiled at that.

“You’re not even good at that thing, babe.” Gerard chuckled when the hula hoop fell down Franks hips for the seventh time probably. There’s old equipment scattered all over the place. He kicked at a small broken pole.

“At least I’m trying,” Frank muttered, picking up the hula hoop and trying again.

Gerard raised his hands then dropped them to his sides. He spotted three juggling clubs that were covered in dirt. He picked them up.

“You wanna see me juggle?” He smiled brightly at Frank, waiting for him to say yes.

Frank stopped what he was doing and looked up at Gerard, then raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked, knowing it won’t go well.

“Why not?” Gerard snickered, thinking he was about to pull off the best juggling performance in history. He tossed the clubs, but the second a club hit his injured hand he flinched back and hissed at the pain.

“Ah- shit!” He groaned, clutching his hand to his chest, bending slightly.

“You’re such an idiot, Gee.” Frank sighs and walks over to his whimpering boyfriend. He just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

“I’m alright, I’m alright.” Gerard exhaled heavily and shook his head, as if he’s shaking the pain away.

“If you say so,” muttered Frank, rubbing a hand up and down Gerard’s side as a gesture of comfort. Frank looked up at Gerard’s face and thought for a bit, a slight pout formed on his lips, and his eyes narrowed. His gaze shifted past Gerards head to a bunch of ropes hanging down from above them. He smiled when an idea popped in his head.

“Let’s dance!” He squealed excitedly, lightly bouncing on his toes. “Like how they’d dance?”

“Who’re ‘they’?”

“You know, rope dancers.”

Gerard’s eyes grew wide. “How the hell are we gonna do that?”

“It’s-“

“No, you know what? Don’t answer. How about we dance, but without the ropes.” Gerard suggested, grabbing Frank by the waist and started singing.

“We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when, although I wasn’t there, he said I was his friend!”

He laughed and danced around with Frank who continued to sing along with him. They sang their hearts out and danced around for a while, using the old circus stuff lying around until they both collapsed on the dirt floor from exhaustion, laughing.

“This is so fucking stupid,” Gerard breathed heavily and ran his hands down his sweaty face after his laughter died down.

“Don’t ruin the mood, you grumpy man.” Frank playfully slapped Gerard’s arm, giggles still bubbling out of him. He rolled to his side and cuddled up against Gerard’s chest, placing a kiss above his collarbone. Gerard arm went around Franks back, holding him. Frank closed his eyes as he listened to Gerard’s heart gradually return to its normal rate. The steady rise and fall of Gerard’s chest almost lulled Frank to sleep.

“Who would you be if you joined the circus?” Gerards chest rumbled as he spoke. Frank opened his eyes.

“I wanna be the one in the cannon so I can be flung into the abyss.” He propped himself on his elbow and looked down at Gerard. “What about you?”

“I’ve always liked the guys who walked the tightrope. I often think about what would happen if they fucked up and fell head first onto the floor. Their brain matter would be everywhere. Option two would be the ringmaster.” He said, absentmindedly while stroking his hand up and down Franks back. They stayed and snuggled each other for a while in comfortable silence. That is until they heard muffled voices.

“...It’s probably an abandoned car, dude. Why would anyone come to this dump? You need to calm down.”

Gerard tensed when he heard someone talking from outside. He sits up, pushing Frank away and looking at him.

“What the fuck?” Gerard growled, clenching his jaw. He definitely did not like that fact that his alone time with Frank got interrupted, especially by a bunch of what seemed like kids.

“Gee, it’s okay, we were leaving after this anyway.” Frank said in a soft voice, sitting up. “C’mon, lets go.” He stood up, pulling a fuming Gerard with him. He dusted himself off. He knew that Gerard wants to either fight whoever’s outside, or scare them away, but Frank’s starting to feel exhaustion take over him.

“No, I wanted to play in one of those stupid booths with you. I was in a cheesy mood to ‘win’ you a stuffed animal or something.” Gerard said with a small scowl on his face, walking towards the tents exit. They can hear the vague chatter and footsteps of whoever’s wandering outside.

“Gee,” Frank couldn’t help but smile at what Gerard said. He hopped towards his man and held onto his arm. “Your cheesy ass already got me a giant ass teddy bear that is currently, and forever will be, sitting on my bed and taking up half the space.” He said with a tiny giggle then kissed Gerard’s bicep.

It was month or so ago, him and Gerard had gotten in an altercation over something he couldn’t even remember. Regardless, both of them stopped talking to each other for a whole week, that’s until Gerard decided to show up on Frank front doorstep with a giant fucking teddy that’s about his size. Gerard knew Frank would be home alone that day, and Frank, of course, wanted, so badly, to smack that idiot man right across the head, but instead, he pulled him to his bedroom and they fucked till midnight. That’s when they heard a car pull up on the driveway.

Frank was pulled out of his thoughts when cold air hit his face, he realized they’d walked out the tent. The voices got clearer and were coming from the direction of where the carousel was. Frank looked over and saw two people. A boy who was currently balancing himself on top on the plastic horse, placing a bag inside the space where the pole was attached on the roof. The other one was a girl who seemed to be scolding the guy to hurry up.

“You sure this is a good spot?” The girl uttered, exasperated.

“He said somewhere hidden, and I think that’s pretty hidden!” The boy replied in a whiny voice, hopping down the horse and taking out his phone.

Frank tilted his head to the side, curious of what the strangers are up to. Him and Gerard were well hidden in the shadows from where they’re standing.

“He said to leave the cash and come back tomorrow to get the coke.” The boy said.

“Let’s go then,” The girl nodded and headed towards the exit, the boy followed close behind her.

Frank looked up at Gerard and saw a weird look on his face, then a small smirk played on his lips. Frank mirrored the smirk and walked over the carousel, pulling Gerard with him. They halted at where the the strangers were standing.

“Must be like, a hundred bucks in there.” Gerard muttered while helping Frank up the plastic white horse. He watched him stand on the plastic saddle and stretch an arm up to the hole on the roof. Frank made a frustrated sound when he couldn’t reach the spot. Gerard bit back a chuckle and fondly looked at Frank.

“Here, I’ll do it” Gerard offered, stepping up to the horse.

“No! I can do it.” Frank narrowed his eyes at Gerard and tried lifting himself higher on his tiptoes.

“Frankie, you’re gonna fuckin’ fall.” Gerard hissed, hovering his hands on Frank, afraid he might hurt himself. He sighed when Frank chose to ignore him. “Fine, then lemme help.” He said, trying to make Frank come down.

“Fine.” Frank huffed, lowering himself down till he was straddling the horse. Gerard pulled himself in front of Frank.

“Come on, get on my shoulders.” Gerard instructed. He felt Frank move until he sat on his shoulders. He firmly held Franks thighs, he winced when Frank gripped his hair. Gerard held onto the pole with his right hand and rose just enough for Frank to reach inside the hole on the roof and grab the bag.

“Got it,” Frank smiled.

Gerard sat back down and waited for Frank to climb off him and the ride. Once he did, Gerard got down and took the bag from the brunette, reaching in and pulling out one stack of cash.

“Holy shit, how much coke are these dumb fucks expecting?” Gerard muttered, staring at the money in disbelief and letting out a snort.

“I can’t believe our luck right now!” Frank gasped out, peering at the stack.

“Yeah,” Gerard smirked then split the cash fifty-fifty. He stuffed one half in his pocked, and the other in Franks hand.

“Wait, I don’t need this.” Frank looked up at Gerard with a slight frown, trying to shove the money back into Gerard’s hand. “You need it more than I do. Plus, my parents pay for half the stuff I need so...”

Gerard shook his head. “It’s okay, I can always steal more,” He said, smiling smugly. “Get yourself a new tattoo or something, and try not to waste it all at once.” He added as he grabbed the money from Frank’s small hand and pulled him close against himself. He slid his hand down Frank’s back pocket and tucked the money in before pulling back, giving Frank’s ass a light slap.

“Let’s go.”

 

—-

 

They drove back to Gerard’s apartment. Gerard unlocked the door and stepped inside with Frank, flicking the lights on. They took off their shoes and jackets, placing them by the door. Frank headed straight to the bathroom to look for bandages, while Gerard made a beeline to the bedroom, yawning loudly, and stretching.

“Fuckin’ starving,” Gerard mumbled as he flopped onto the bed after taking off his pants and top. He buried his face in the pillow and stuck his left hand out the bed. He heard footsteps approach him and felt the bed slightly dip from Frank’s weight when he sat down. Calloused fingers feathered up and down his exposed back, his muscles contrasted and slightly shivered from the ticklish feeling. He turned his head to face the smaller boy with half lidded eyes and gave him a lopsided smile.

“Tickles,” Gerard hummed, sleepily, shutting his eyes. He felt soft lips kissing him on the corner of his lips. He then suddenly felt sharp stinging in his hand, tensing his whole body and making his eyes shoot wide open as he let out a choked gasp. He saw Frank pouring fucking alcohol over his left hand. He groaned loudly in pain with clenched teeth. He would’ve pulled back if it weren’t for the death grip Frank had on his arm.

“Frank, Stop!”

“I’m disinfecting it-“

“You’re pouring the whole fucking bottle, Frank, Jesus Christ! Stop!” Gerard almost started sobbing, but thankfully, Frank pulled the bottle away and quickly dried the hand with a clean, dry towel, and rolled the bandage around it.

“There.”

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to beat your ass.” Grumbled Gerard as he rolled away from Frank, pulling the covers over himself.

“Too tried to eat my ass?” Frank joked as he stripped down to his boxers and lied, stomach down, on the mattress.

Gerard sat up, suddenly wide awake. He turned to Frank with a content look on his face, “totally up for that.” He said with a shit-eating smirk. He slipped under the covers.

“Gee, I was-“ Franks voice faltered into a small moan when he felt Gerard part his legs and settle between them. He suppressed a giggle from how eager Gerard was. His boxers were pulled down to his knees. He relaxed against the pillow with a sigh when Gerard began to fondle his cheeks and place kisses all over them. His dick twitched when Gerard’s thumbs spread him open. Frank vaguely heard Gerard mutter something to himself under the duvet before pressing his wet lips against his recently fucked out, cum stained, puffy hole. Frank let out a whimper when Gerard slowly sucked and licked his sensitive area.

Gerard’s hot tongue continued to lap and slurp at the pink hole, his saliva dripping down his chin, cheeks moist with sweat from having Frank’s buttocks pressed against them. He groaned from how delicious his boy was. Gerard heard Frank keen when he finally decided to press his tongue inside Frank’s opening, which clenched almost painfully around his tongue. Gerard squeezed the soft flesh right below Franks ass, trying to make the younger one loosen up.

Gerard lifted his own hips enough for his sweaty right hand to reach down and grasp his hard cock. He stroked and squeezed himself as his tongue thrusted in and out Frank’s throbbing hole. He pressed his face closer onto Frank’s crack, trying to get his tongue in deeper and lick around his warm walls.

Frank’s loud moans filled the room, his fingers gripped tightly on the sheets and pillow. He was desperately pushing back against Gerard’s tongue, the action making his leaking prick rub against the rough fabric underneath him. The way Gerard licked and sucked made his toes curl and heart beat twice as hard.

Frank’s moans turned into small gasps and he started to shake when his balls tightened. He began quietly chanting Gerard’s name and came hard with a high pitched wheeze.

“Gee...” Frank exhaled his name as his body relaxed, feeling like jelly. He whimpered weakly when Gerard kept lazily licking his, now overly sensitive, hole.

Gerard pulled himself up so that his frame pressed against Frank’s smaller one. Gerard’s hard penis rested between Frank’s wet cheeks. He began jerking his hips sloppily, dick easily sliding between the plump flesh, slightly dragging against the twitching hole.

“You’re mine, Frankie,” Gerard growled. He ducked his head against Frank’s warm neck and sucked on a bruise he’d left near the scorpion tattoo, making the younger man squirm.

He grinds until his hips begins to stutter, breath hitching. He groans and shoots his load all over Frank’s ass and back. Gerard stayed there until his dick stopped pulsing. He then moved them till they’re lying on their sides, Gerard spooning Frank.

“Shit,” Frank mumbled, remembering something, “I have school in like, four hours.” He groaned, pressing the side of his face on the pillow. He felt tears pricking his eyes when he thought about how shit it’s going to be to get up in a few hours.

“Just sleep. I’ll drive you to hell tomorrow.” Gerard said in a hoarse voice, fingers interlocking with Frank’s.

“Hopefully mama wouldn’t notice I’m not home. She usually doesn’t go to my room to wake me up though-“ He stopped mid sentence when he heard Gerard’s soft snores. He sighed.

Frank stayed awake for a couple of minutes, thinking about the shit that occurred hours ago. He thought about what his next tattoo’s going to be, and the new clothes he was going to get from particular stores which were hard to steal from. Maybe he should get something fancy for Gerard, a special bracelet, perhaps. He’s always wanted matching bracelets, even though Gerard laughed at him and told him how stupid and dumb he was for wanting that. So instead, he thought about getting a tattoo of him and Gerard. Well, not literally a picture of their faces. Maybe them as birds. He likes birds. Especially swallows.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahh I swear I was goin somewhere with this but then I just kept writing and writing till I was like I NEEDA STOP!! But yea lol I love comments and if you have any questions or concerns please go ahead and ask and tell me what you think about the characters and all that thanks xx


End file.
